


It's a Secret.

by Bombardearest



Series: To Tame the Wolves [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Lexa is curious about a secret between her mate and her daughter. Aries is having fun messing with her mama, and Clarke is annoyed with how clueless Lexa is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hit major writer's block on the original story. I'm hoping this one shot will help with that. I'm already getting ideas so I can finish the story.

 Lexa tuned out the argument between the ambassadors, zoning in on the familiar sound of the tiny feet running down the hall, towards the war council room. The guards have already started opening the doors for the little princess. Aries ran through the door, mumbling a quick thank you like her mama taught her. The carbon copy of Lexa hugged the legs of her uncle Roan and grandpa Gus then made her way to her favorite spot. Lexa smiled as her little girl ran towards her throne, crawling into her lap. 

 

 "Hi, mama" Aries whispered, kissing Lexa's cheek before turning in her lap to face the council. The little omega had taken a liking to accompany her mama to her meetings. She always sat a watched the ambassadors argue because she got to see her mama fix their problems. Clarke stood in the doorway with an agitated look on her face. Aries had gotten a lot faster than when she started walking and Clarke was having a hard time keeping up with her.

 

 "We are not going to figure this out in one sitting. Let's start fresh tomorrow" Lexa announced, dismissing the meeting. Lexa waited until the room was clear before addressing her daughter. "Have you been behaving for mommy today?" Aries nodded. "Really? Well the look on her face says otherwise"

 

 "She ran out the room as soon as Anya mentioned the war council" Clarke informed her, rubbing the curls of her daughter's head. "And we're going to talk about that later, little one?"

 

 "Sorry, mommy"

 

 "Apology accepted. Raven needs my help with something for Anya but I'll see you two later" Clarke kissed Aries forehead and pecked Lexa's lips before leaving them alone.

 

 "Are you ready for your birthday? I have a special gift for you" Lexa asked, turning Aries in her lap.

 

 "What is it?" Aries gasped.

 

 "It's a secret" Aries pouted. Usually, Lexa would cave but she hadn't told Clarke about the present she had planned to give the two-year-old yet and didn't want to get her hopes up. "You'll find out soon enough. Did you have fun watching your mommy and auntie Raven wolves run?"

 

 "Mommy didn't run. Auntie Rae did. She's not as fast as you"

 

 "Did mommy tell you why she didn't run?" Aries nodded. "Why didn't she?" Aries grinned up at the alpha.

 

 "It's a secret"

* * *

 

 "Has she figured it out yet?" Raven asked.

 

 "No, you'd think that she would given the fact that I've gained almost seven pounds and my scent has changed. Everyone has noticed except her. Last night, I asked her if she wanted more pups. Do you know what she said?" Raven waited for Clarke to continue. "She said that she thinks the tower will be packed with children considering how you and Anya go at it and thinks that if we do have more we should wait until Anya's rut passes. Then preceded to ask me if you're pregnant because _your_ eating habits have changed" The blonde huffed. "I told Aries and she loves to mess with Lexa. Something she learned from you. If I know my daughter, Lexa will start asking questions tonight"

 

 "Why don't you just tell her? That would make so much more sense than scheming with your daughter"

 

 "I don't have to make sense; I'm pregnant"

* * *

 

 Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's torso, kissing her temple. "A little birdy told me you have a secret"

 

 "Is that right? I've heard a rumor about a certain birthday present that I might not approve of"Clarke hummed, leaning into her embrace. Lexa cursed Anya in her head.

 

 "It's completely safe. I was going to tell you about it but if I didn't act swiftly I would have missed the opportunity"

 

 "I'd believe that if you had already told me what it was"

 

 "I got her a horse" Clarke spun in her arms. "I know she's only two but she's about to turn three" Clarke gave her an unimpressed look. "The horse is smaller than normal. we can only let her ride when we're around. Compared to what Raven wants to give her my gift is a blessing"

 

 "I told Raven she couldn't give her a shock stick and I don't mind the horse. It's the fact you didn't ask me first"

 

 "I know but the offer was sudden"

 

 "Yes but why did you wait two weeks to tell me?" 

 

 "Because I was afraid of how this conversation might go. My worries weren't unwarranted as you can see"

 

 "Show it to me and you might get to sleep in bed"

 

* * *

 

 "Princess" Lexa whispered, kissing Aries forehead. Aries stirred in her sleep. "I have something I want to show you" Lexa picked the toddler up from her bed. "Your mommy said I can give you your present anytime I want today" Aries opened one of her eyes."I thought it should be at your party later on but I'd be willing to give it to you earlier for a trade"

 

 "What's a trade, mama?" Aries croaked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

 

 "It's when you give something for something else. I'll give you your present right now if you tell me mommy's secret"

 

 "Mommy said I couldn't tell you but I can give you a hint"

 

 "Deal"

* * *

 

 Clarke rubbed the small bump of her stomach, watching Lexa walk Aries around on her horse. She glanced to her side as Gustus and Roan moved to stand beside her. 

 

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Gustus asked, looking out at the field in front of them.

 

 "She should've figured it out by now; everyone else knows. Plus it's fun to watch her sweat every once and a while. She hates when she's out of the loop" Roan said, smirking at the blonde.

 

 "I'll tell her tonight if she doesn't figure it out by then"

 

 "You know Aries has been giving her clues"

 

 "Yes, and I know Aries can't even say the word pregnant right. And I've heard her 'clues'" Clarke laughed.

 

 "I heard her tell Lexa that it has to do with sex. I figure Raven put her up to that" Gustus replied.

 

 "I wish I could've seen Lexa's face when she said that"

 

  "I think Aries gave her a good one because she figured it out" Roan pointed to Lexa, who had placed Aries on her hip, heading towards the blonde with an expression similar to the one when she found out about Aries. "We'll leave you to it" Lexa picked up her pace and came to a stop in front of her mate. She kneeled in front of Clarke and sat Aries on her knee before palming Clarke's stomach. She beamed, feeling the firmness of the baby bump. Aries copied her mama, placing her tiny hand on her mommy's stomach.

 

 "You ratted me out" Clarke pointed at Aries, who shook her head. 

 

 "I gave hints"

 

 "What kind of hints?"

 

 "I said I'm a big sister" Lexa smiled at Aries before resting her ear on the bump, listening to not one but two rapid heartbeats.

 

 "We're having twins," Lexa said, standing with Aries on her hip. Clarke nodded. Lexa pulled Clarke in for a kiss. "I love you"

 

 "What about me?" Aries turned her cheek for a kiss.

 

 "I love you too" Lexa kissed her cheek then reached for Clarke's baby bump again. "And you guys too"

 


End file.
